He Who Sups With the Devil
by B.Jam
Summary: They say he who sups with the devil should have a long spoon, yet here she was. This is what happen to Bunny after she died. In death she found life but what does Him have in store for her? The rebirth of Bunny. Please, review!


**Title:** He Who Sups With the Devil…

**Author: **bjam

**Summary:** They say he who sups with the devil should have a long spoon. The rebirth of Bunny. One shot.

**Characters used:** Bunny, HIM

**Ownership: **Craig McCracken

**Rated: **T, for language and mild sexual things

**Author's Note:** Um, I'm not really all that good at writing yet so don't be too hard on me. This is my first attempt to write a Bunny fanfiction. I would like you all to review and give advice. Also Him acts and looks more like the Him from the Bleedman comics then the actual show. I liked Bleedman's version of Him better. I picture my Bunny to look like a younger version of India Eisley.

_Once upon a time a hideous beast was given life by her beautiful step sisters. They made her do what they wanted her to do, but she didn't mine. All she ever wanted was to be like them; to be a part of their world. Then she died. Her body remained forever still but a kiss from a handsome wolf broke the spell and she turned into a beautiful princess…_

Three girls created a life with the help of chemical X. She didn't come out how they expected. She was different, a very big girl for her age. Her teeth were not as perfectly lined as her sisters and her face wasn't easily appealing.

Rumbling, utter agonizing pain, fire, torture, a huge explosion then…complete dark silence. That was how she died. Her body was so unstable that all the activity she was doing cause it to explode.

All souls come to his domain—well, more than few anyway. He had his eyes on the girl since she first breathed. She was a huge hunchback looking monster, but still just a child. She was slow and didn't seem to understand things well, which had Him worried for a second, but after seeing that fight she had before she died, he witness how powerful she was. She was able to defeat every criminal in Townsville jail, all by herself in under two minutes. That was a special talent that couldn't go to waste with just death. Now she was his. He was able to claim her.

He was lucky he was so fast. She was almost taken by one of those angels for heaven's trail. He was called the Redeemer. The angel put up a fight, as all angels should, but Him won that battle. She risked her life for her sisters. She was sure to be a child of God and he couldn't let that happen. He captured her soul and brought it down to the underworld.

Now as he stood there in his red suit and tie, staring at the vessel he created. A sheet lay over the body. He made sure the body was a good one. He had it similar to the girls' but with some 'special' things of his own. He didn't create a vessel right then and there when he first retrieved her soul. He waited until the appropriate time. The girls had grown up now— teenagers—and time could scar any heart. He had his female servants retrieve her spirit from Tartarus, to his laboratory. A lifeless body laid on a table with its arms folded over its chest. The spirit it will soon belong to floated dully behind him in chains.

"Bring me the soul." Him ordered.

He hesitantly watched as one of the servants cut the chains off the soul's wrist. He then clutched the soul's shoulders tightly.

"Are you sure 'bout dis?" Death asked from behind. Grim helped setup the stuff for the revving. Him would have asked Dr. Finklestein's help for things like this, but he was out on holiday, and Him didn't want the girl to come out looking like a dead breathing rag doll. She had to be perfect. Him was an artist, you know. "Playing with souls—especially super powered ones—can have_ extreme_ consequences—"

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" He sneered in a demonic voice, turning around looking over his sun glasses. "I'm the one and only. I'm so big, no one dares to say my name. I know what I am doing. Besides, you never shyed away from messing with innocent souls."

"I am Death yes, I've visit numerous of people even children and fetus—I'm late for work right now, actually—but death is unavoidable. It's a part of life. But this—what you're doing it's…It's just a girl! A girl dat lived for less than a day no less. How will she react to being in dis new body and age—"

"—Now we both know that's not what I mean, brother," he interrupted. "Tell me, how is Junior doing?"

He was now quiet. His jaw tightens, unsure what to say. Him was sure he saw drops of sweat run down the skeleton's face. Weird, how the devil could make Death sweat. Him smirked revealing his sharp teeth.

"…He's fine," he finally said in quietly.

That was more like it.

"Is he big and healthy? Got them strong bones of yours?"

"He's becoming stronger everyday but he cries a lot—"

"A little femme, huh?" He laughed. "Yeah, he's a good kid. You should bring him here some time. He and this little baby right here would make good friends."

The Grim Reaper picked up the soul of the ex violet Powerpuff and handed it to him.

"I still don't tink dis is a good idea but…"

He reached for it and his lobster claws morphed into fingered claws.

Satan took the quiet spirit in his arms. He carried it to the body and placed it on top of it. He chanted a few words and slowly the soul sunk into the vessel until it was completely invisible. He pulled the sheet back revealing the face.

Her body was much smaller than her previous one, but more mature. She was now eleven of age and he was sure to make a body to fit. It's been eleven years since she died. The body was slender; a tiny, little thing. She had the prettiest face. He had pride himself on making such a beautiful face. It was round with full pink lips. She had long dark chocolate locks and her skin was a milky white complexion, almost like snow. Laying there she looked like an angel. She laid there her eyes closed, her body still. A Sleeping Beauty she was but it was time for her to awaken. This is her rebirth.

He gently rubbed his hand against her soft cheek. His lips brushed over hers then he pulled away. He looked at her for two seconds then walked back to his large chair and sat down patiently. As soon as he sat down one of his servants quickly placed herself down in his lap and gave him a glass of water. One of his servants stared to hand feed him grapes as the other fanned him down. They waited for two minutes until lighting stroke around the body and wind blew around and the body started to shake like a seizure then everything stop and it laid still again. For a moment there was nothing but silence. Then she inhaled then exhaled through her nose. Her first breath of life.

Her long eyelashes fluttered open. Her eyes were a dark violet color. She then squeezed her eyes shut just as quickly. The light in the room was too bright. She groaned and opened her eyes back up slowly adjusting to the light.

She sat up clutching the sheet over her body. When she turned her head and eyed them she gasped in surprise.

"Amazing," a raven haired servant sighed, burying her face in the fury collar of his huge white coat.

"Wow, daddy you really did it!" The woman in his lap said surprised.

The little girl clutched onto the sheet tighter, pulling it higher over her nose almost as like a shield.

He raised an eye brow. "You doubt me?"

She waved her hands, knowing she made a mistake. "N-No boss, I—"

He slapped her and she flew back to the other side of the room.

Everyone stared at the poor girl as she struggled to get up.

"Fucking brainless cunt." He mumbled as his hand morphed back into a lobster claw.

"Well, I had no doubt of course if anyone could steal a soul of God and bring her back to life it would be you." The other female said turning her attention back to him, rubbing on his arms.

"Charmed." he kissed her. His long snake like tongue went down her throat.

"I believed in you, too!" Another one of them pouted pressing her chest against his side.

His lips curved into a sinister, lustful smile.

"Bitches, go to my chambers I will join you shortly. Daddy gotta finish this first."

"Okay, big man." They got up and sashayed away out the room.

All Grim could think while watching this scene was that it must be nice being a single man.

She looked at Him. Her eyes zoomed across his tall body and muscles and the curl of his beard.

"Hello." He greeted with a cheerful smile, waving.

Grim would have rolled his eyes if he could. He couldn't believe the sweet daddy act Him was pulling.

She flinched and quickly looked away not daring to look at the red skinned man again. She was like a scared deer—no, a timid little rabbit.

"You were sound asleep like Sleeping Beauty." He said smoothly.

He stood up and the brunette backed away scarily.

"Do not fear. You're safe now." He walked closer towards the table. She moved back until she fell off the side of the table with the sheet landing with her.

"Careful." He rushed to her side.

She tried to get up on her own but fell back down. All she could do was crawl away, leaving the white sheet behind. She had to get far away from him.

"Hey, I said it's alright." He said louder in a serious tone.

She grabbed on hold to the side of the table for support and picked herself up. He circled her from the table but she kept backing away. They stared at each other almost like male lions about to attack.

Him reached for her shoulder from the other side of the table. She gasped and quickly lifted up the table. She raised it in the air then threw it at him but he calmly and quickly just moved out the way. The table crashed into some machines which blew up. After the blast and smoke he looked at her. She was now kneeling down on the floor.

He smirked, licking his lips, "So you do have superpowers?"

She gave him a dark look. _A dark look, how promising_, Him thought.

He approached her. "Like I said earlier, there's no need to be afraid, little one. I'm a friend." He smiled, leaning down to offer his hand. She looked at it for a second before and grabbing it.

He pulled her up. She held onto his arm for support.

She looked around and took in her surroundings. She stopped and looked behind Him at the skeleton in a cloak. Her eyes widen. He seemed familiar in a haunting sort of way but she didn't know where or how.

Him looked back at the Reaper then her.

"Don't worry, he's here to bring souls to life today," he assured. "Do you remember him?"

She opened her mouth but nothing came out but hot breath. She was mute. He frowned.

"It looks like we're gonna have to start from scratch with you. Hello my name is…" he paused. "Well, I have many but you can call me Him, but Sir would preferred." He smiled rubbing the top of her head.

She blinked.

"Bitches." He called. "A little hand? I need to take a better look at this one."

Two of his servants came up and helped to balance the girl.

He took a look at her, rubbing his chin. "Hmm, looks good enough."

She, by instincts, shields her small developing breast and female member away from everyone. Blush spread wildly across her face…

"Don't worry." He reached for the collar of his coat. "White is not my type."

He took off his chinchilla coat, bends down, and wraps it around her nude body.

He looked at her in the eye and smile. "Such a pretty girl…" He sighed in satisfaction.

She just gave him an unsure look.

The Grim Reaper sighed. "My I go now?" He had to pick Minnie up from dance practice in ten minutes. His wife would kill him if he was late. He would have to ask her to pick their daughter up from him. She hated it when he asked her to do stuff like that for him at the last minute.

"You may," said the king of the underworld, still fussing over the girl. "Thanks for your help. You surly deserve some credit of this beautiful creature." Grim knew what he really meant by that. "My bitches will escort you out."

Grim put his hand up. "That won't be necessary. Be careful with that girl, mon. We dunno how a portentous child of God will react in the devil's hands. You, more than anyone, should know about how God reacts to falling angels."

Him's eyes shifted away from his creation to the cloaked man. "You fear God?"

Grim picked up his scythe which was given to him by a servant before replying, "I fear what he will _do_ but you made your choice."

The skeleton man tugged at the hem of his hood and started to leave but paused "Oh, and watch out for dem Powerpuff girls."

"You just have a good time at work." He lashed, not looking back.

Grim glared at him and the girl one last time then vanished in a bright light and all was left was a cloud of smoke coming from where he stood.

The girl looked where the boned-man previously stood in awed and confusion.

"Don't worry about him. He just refuses to pick sides."

He stood up and eyed the women.

"Clean her up then bring her down to dinner. I should be done by then," Him ordered.

The girl was lead by the bikini clad women. Since she couldn't walk they held her by each arm and carried her away.

In the bathroom they bathed her. The warm water felt good on her skin and made her legs and arms hurt less. It was calming and loosened her muscles. She was amazed at the bubbles and how they popped whenever she squeezed or touched them too hard. She blew some bubbles in the servant's faces as they scrub her.

After some grooming they dressed the girl. She looked like a doll. They put her in a pinafold dress, tights, and put a hair band in on top of her head. They cut and stylized her hair length to mid-back. It looked cute on the petite girl.

They massaged her until her muscles were relaxed to enhance function in her limbs. When she stood again it didn't pain her as much. Leaning on a desk she took a step and then another. She then let go of the desk and wobble five more steps quickly until she ran into the wall for support, before she could fall.

The women applaud. It was like seeing a baby walk for the first time. Even though this girl was eleven her soul was of a much younger age. Her previous life was only a day.

She smiled. She felt proud of herself. With their help she learned how to walk in under fifteen minutes. She was a fast learner.

After that they showed her to the candlelit dining room. It was gothic looking, full of skeletons, eyeballs that stared at you, and beetles. There was a table full of fine foods with women wearing the most provocative French maid's getup one has ever seen still serving. The man was there too, sitting in the biggest chair. The room was heated by a very large fireplace near the table. As if the fire scorching from the floor titles weren't hot enough.

He spotted her and smiled.

"Ah, I was waiting on you. You look nice." He said as a maid poured him a glass of wine.

She blushed.

She looked at the table of food.

"Come here." He urged.

She warily walked to a chair and leaned on the back of it. She looked at the meal then back at him as if asking him what it was.

"This is dinner."

She looked confused.

"It's when we eat. The last meal of the day."

She bit her lip slowly nodding.

"Sit." He insisted.

A female servant pulled a chair out for her and she slowly sat down.

She stared at the full plate before her hesitantly. It was as if she never seen food before.

Him noticed this as he took a sip of wine. "What's wrong?"

She slowly looked at him.

"Don't you like food? You can have anything? Anything you want." He cracked off a piece of the lobster tail and ate it whole.

She looked down.

"Have you ever tasted food before?"

She shook her head.

"…such a petty." He said softly. It really was actually. The Powerpuff Girls were known for being the light of good. He was evil but even Him was surprised that they never even given the girl a bite to eat. But again it shows how human they are. He could use that later.

He stood up; grabbing a piece of fruit from the bowl as he walked passed and gave it to her.

She glazed at the pomegranate as if never seeing anything like is before. She sniffed it.

"It's a fruit. It's something we eat. Just take a bite." She had so much to learn.

He pointed at his teeth chopping them, demonstrating.

She watched him and slow did the same to the pomegranate. A sensation of flavors went into her mouth as she chewed then soon swallowed. "Mmmm."

He grinned.

She then made fast, large bites into it, like an animal that hadn't eaten in days. She even munched on the seeds.

He let out a gentle laugh.

"Wow, look at how you consume that fruit. You must be starving, child." He said mildly amazed.

She stopped and looked up at him with crumbs on her lips and juice running down her face. She gave him an apologetic look; sure she'd done something wrong. He chuckled again as he formed fingers and gently wiped off the food on her face; careful to not pierce her skin.

"Don't worry about it. You can have a much as you want, but not the sweeties. You'll get a tooth ache."

She smiled.

He sat back down as the servants gave her a nice cut of sizzling roasted pig.

She bit into it. The skin was crispy and moist from goose fat. The meat was tender and juicy.

He just sat there and watched her as she joyfully gobbled down her meal, observantly. He was thinking.

They say, he who sups with the devil should have a long spoon, yet here she was, so close he could easily touch and she was just eating away without a care in the world.

.~.

After dinner it was bed time. The blood red sky of the underworld actually grew darker. Him had the servants dress her in a frilly nightgown topped with a bow before tucking her in her huge bed.

He watched from the door as the servants tucked her into bed.

"All tucked in?"

They gasped. He nodded at them and they left out the room, their heels creating a clacking sound as they passed. He watched them leave then turned back to his creation.

"Get some rest, okay."

She timidly nodded.

He noticed the look of unease on her face.

He walked in approaching her bed.

"Don't worry. You have my word you'll wake back up in the morning."

She sighed in relieved then laid back in the bed feeling a little relived.

He went back to the door.

"Nightie night." He said starting to close the door-

"S-S-Sir," she stammered. This took him back. His claw squeezed on the door knob as he came to a pause. Her first words…

"Yes?"

"Ah-ah-ay." She struggled.

He raised an eye brow.

She looked down, disappointed with herself, unable to say anything else.

She then looked back up at him and smiled. It was a simple smile but he knew what it meant. Thank you.

"You're welcome." He said lightly before shutting the door behind him.

.~.

"Good morning."

Him was just finishing reading the newspaper when the girl slowly walked into the dining room.

She paused and said in a sweet soft voice, "Oh. Um, g-g-good ma-mor-ning."

"Nice for you to join me for breakfast."

She blushed as she made her way to her seat and sat down.

A thought then came to her. She turned to him.

"T-there's a-ano-ther meal other dinner?" she said surprised. She could eat _twice_ a day?

He paused from drinking his coffee from a skull goblet. "Of course. Along with lunch."

"When's that?" She asked excitedly nearly hopping out her seat.

He chuckled.

"Let's just get started with breakfast first. On the menu today are pancakes and whatever side you'd like." A plate of steaming hotcakes topped with butter, whip cream, and berries was placed before her.

She beamed then took her fork and dug in, happily. She was such a hungry child.

"Mmmm!"

"You like it?"

"Mm-hmm!" she nodded, chewing. If her cheerful reply wasn't enough he noticed the kicking of her feet from under the table.

"Thirsty?" He turned to his help. "Bitch, give her some water."

"Yes, daddy." She said taking the picture and pouring it into a goblet and handing it to the brunette girl.

She picked the goblet up with her tiny little fingers and drank.

He watched as the maid backed away before speaking.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you remember who you were?"

She put the cup down. "Huh?"

"Before you came here. Do you recall the life you had before: friends, pets, family? Stuffed toys? Anything like that?"

She shrugged; feeling nervous.

"Do you remember your name at least?"

She blinked.

"You're name," he repeated. "Do you have one? Do you ever recall having one?"

She made a puzzle look as if she was thinking hard but couldn't place it. She looked up shaking her head. He turned his face away then smiled a sinister smirk unable to hold in his glee. _Prefect. Just prefect._

He cleared his throat and turned back to her.

"It's okay," He said in a gentle tone. "You're welcome to stay here for as long as you want but if your memory comes or you just want to venture somewhere else…You have my permission to go."

She blinked then nodded happily.

They finished the rest of their breakfast in peace.

.~.

"W-where a-are we going?"

Him was leading her through the hallway. She trailed a little behind him trying to keep up with his fast pace. They stopped at the door of her chambers. He opened it and they walked in.

"I just wanted to show you around your room," he said walking over to the closet.

He opened the closet. It was full of lacy frilly dresses, skirts, and puffy tops.

"These are your wardrobe."

"A-All of them?" She asked; blush dusted across her cheeks.

"Yes."

She smiled at the attire. She was going to get the chance to try on all of them. She touched the end of a dress, feeling the soft fabric. How smooth it felt between her fingers…

Him called for her.

Her head snapped up.

"Oh," she gasped turning her attention back to him. "Yes, sir?"

"I have something else to show you," He said cheerfully.

He took a few steps and she began to follow behind him. He stopped and turned around.

She blinked.

"First you have to cover your eyes."

"Huh?" She was confused.

"It's a surprise."

"Sur-prise?" She repeated.

"That's right." He nodded.

She awkwardly put her hands over her eyes.

"Like this sir?"

"Yes. That's perfect." He said guiding her through the hallway. She felt his pushing pause for a moment then a dangling sound then clicking sound and then a swoosh.

"Can I open them now?"

"Hold on." He said pushing her forward again. He snapped his fingers and the candles in the room were lit.

He pulled her a little further in, and then edged her to the side, just a bit.

"Alright, now," Him said.

She uncovered her eyes and blinked in awed.

She was surrounded by wrapped and tied presents.

"W-what is all this?" She had her hands balled up in a fist to her chest.

"Presents."

"For me?" she asked looking up at him.

"Of course, who else? Yesterday was your birthday. Sad we didn't have time to truly celebrate though, so I'm making it up to you today."

She just stared at them.

He grabbed one and bends down to give it to her. "Here."

The girl took the present in her hands.

"Don't be shy. Go ahead and open it."

She blushed, nodding.

She set the box down on a table and untied the ribbon. She folds the ribbon neatly and places it to the side. She slowly slides her fingers through the edge of the paper careful not to rip it. The tap popped off and she pulled the folds up.

"My, you're being careful with it." He observed, still with a gentle smile on his face. He could be gentle when he wanted to.

She reddens.

"Y-yes, I-I want to save the box, the paper, and everything." She replied giving him a sheepishly smile as she folded the decorative wrapping paper. She put the paper next to the ribbon then slowly lifted the lid of the box. She blinked.

"So pretty," she gasped, taking the large gemstone covered beauty out the box.

She hugged the egg to her chest. "Thank you," she said softly, blushing. "But…W-what is it?"

"It's called an Imperial Fabergé egg," he explained. "They're made in Russia at the House of Fagergé."

"Do you eat it?" she asked, examining the egg.

"No, no, no." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Not unless you don't mind not having any teeth. It's an ornament."

"Oooh."

"Here, let me open it up." He kneeled down. He morphed his claws into hands; he put his fingers in the center of the egg and opened it revealing the tiny trinket inside.

"It's even more beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"We should go there some time. To Russia, I mean, we could see a ballet. There are some good museums we could check out while we're there too."

"You'll actually take me to Russia to see a ballet?" She asked in disbelief. She didn't know what ballet was but she was looking forward to it.

"If you'd like." He smiled. "You should enjoy this second chance of life to the fullest. Life is about building happy memories and treasuring them, you know."

"Okay," She nodded happily.

"Aren't you going to open the rest of your presents?"

"Kay," she said, then grabbed another box.

"You know it's going to take you forever opening them like that." Him acknowledged.

"I-I don't mind." She says timidly. "Besides it's like you said, we should save every moment of our lives and treasure them."

Him stared at her.

She pulled out a big fluffy stuffed teddy bear. She smiles and hugs it. It was so soft.

She opened all of her gifts. The room was now filled with stuffed animals, dolls, tea sets, and games.

She pulled out a book.

"What's this?"

"A story book." As he spoke she flipped through the pages admiring the flicker of the few illustrations that would show. "It has all the fairy tales—Cinderella, Snow White, Rapunzel—"

"L-Little Red Riding Hood," she read when the pages stopped turning.

"It's the story of the village girl that went to her grandmother's house." The red skinned man clarified.

"Oh…" she said distractedly.

She looked at the picture of a little girl in a red hood carrying a basket.

She couldn't read all of it. She didn't understand all the words or anything about reading yet so he read it to her. He read the last part in a haunting, sinister voice.

_Little girls, this seems to say, _

_Never stop upon your way. _

_Never trust a stranger-friend; _

_No one knows how it will end. _

_As you're pretty, so be wise; _

_Wolves may lurk in every guise. _

_Handsome they may be, and kind, _

_Gay, or charming never mind! _

_Now, as then, 'tis simple truth— _

_Sweetest tongue has sharpest tooth…_

"What does that mean sir?" she asked.

He scratched his chin. "I dunno. Guess it means for pretty little girls like you shouldn't be in the company of wolves." He rubbed the top of her head, messing her hair up.

"Hey!" She giggled until he stopped.

"What is a wolf anyway? How are you suppose to tell if you're near one or not?" The violet eyed girl asked curiously.

He stared at her deeply then said in a serious tone, "Child, you will know wolves very well soon."

She didn't get it. He stood up. He called for a few servants to come in and play with her then left out the room.

.~.

Him walked through the hallways of his castle.

He took out a pipe then lit it with the tips of his fingers then put it in his mouth. He drew in the goodie goodness of the drug that pleasured him so much.

He puffed dark clouds of smoke.

He looked out the window where fire and terror ran amok. He looked up at the flock of crows circling around the castle in the sky. He was the king of this place. He looked down and not too far in the distance he saw dead souls lodging around, fighting each other like the bastards they were amongst the living. Some of them were even mourning. The pathetic waste—

"You spoil her." He heard from behind him.

Him chuckled through his pipe.

"You think so? Why must you always criticize me, huh, Grim?" He asked turning around to the sight of Death.

Grim opened his mouth. "I—"

"—Bitches. Wine. I have a guest." He called out. Him tossed his cigar on the floor and squashed it.

The Grim Reaper narrowed his eye sockets. Just like that, a servant was there with two wine glasses.

"You're a guest. Please, allow me to give you some hospitality," Him said taking a glass.

The woman was in front of him with raising the tray at him. The Reaper glazed at it but took the glass anyway.

He glazed back at Him as the servant walked away. "You are too kind."

Him took a long gulp; drinking the whole glass as once. Grim watched as he drew the glass away from his lips and the trails of thick dark red liquid that ran down his chin and dripped to the floor. The drops turned into a scurrying herd of beetles and spiders.

Grim scowled and took a long drink from his glass. After that he stared at Him for a while. He came for a reason. He had to ask him. He needed to know. It would just bug him if he didn't and Mandy would just call him a coward for not saying anything.

"I know you're gonna use her but must you play with her heart?" He asked.

"She belongs to me, Grim." He answered simply. "I may do whatever I want with her. She's my toy to play with. I have her body, I have her soul, I have her fate, and now…I have her loyalty."

"Why are you doing tis anyway?"

He removed the pipe away from his lips and exhaled a cloud of smoke. He licked his lips.

"I'm hungry." He replied trailing off towards the larger window. "I need more souls. More souls for my kingdom. I've convince many moral souls to join me. It's quite easy; I just give to them what daddy would not. Giving them what they desire. Promising them immorality. Killing them with kindness…"

"What do you plan to do with dat girl?" He never asked exactly what he was using her for.

He looked at Death, smirking.

"What else? She's powerful. Do you realize what I could do with a weapon like her on my side? I will train her; make her even stronger. She will vanquish all man, giving me more slaves. She is the sister of the Powerpuff Girls, my only obstacle to defeating Earth. She will defeat her sisters and bring them to me. When I have those three little souls of power in my hands my army will be complete and I shall overthrow God, take his kingdom, and I shall be king." His voice was booming now. It sounded like twenty voices at once. "Everyone will praise me shamelessly. They will shout my name. 'Lucifer! Lucifer!' As it should be." He roared.

"You're trying to conquer God?" Grim was shocked by this. Him was always a trouble maker in elementary and was even more of a hell raiser in high school but Grim never thought he would actual try to take heaven's throne. Yeah, he talked about it all the time but Grim didn't know he was actually serious!

The red skinned man eyes' drifted away from Grim.

"I'm going to conquer everyone, everything. The Earth, Heaven, and Hell will be mine." He hissed, fire shooting out of his body and the floor.

_He could be so dramatic_, Grim thought.

He looked back at Grim. "I'm aware that death is neither angel nor demon. A saint is just as likely to be pushing up daisies while at the dining table with his family and the cross on his chest as a sinner in prison. You bare no prejudice." He looked right into Grim's eye socket. "But there's a war coming, Mr. Grim. Everyone's gonna have to pick a side and you _can't_ play neutral on a chessboard!"

Grim's jaw tightens. Him was asking which side he would fight for. If he said God he knew Him would cut him down in a flash. No. He wouldn't do that. Not even the Devil could kill Death, but Grim had no doubt he would torture him somehow. Grim was not like Him but he was no angel either. He couldn't choose a side. Grim said nothing. There wasn't any point in saying anything at the moment. There was no way he was going to talk Him out of this one. When he wants something he goes after it.

Him started to whistle a rather jolly little tone to himself. He tried walking along the line of the crack on the brick floor childishly. Grim watched him intensely, not saying a word. In a few moments Him then stopped and sighed.

Him drank the last few drops from his glass then threw it on the floor. The glass shattered into little shards.

He gazed at the other man. His face twisted up.

"Get out." Satan said viciously, before shouldering passed him. "You're boring me now."

Grim placed his unfinished glass down on a table.

He raised his scythe then disappeared in a flash of light.

Him took a deep breath then turned back to the window.

"I'm going to rule it all and it's all going to start with that adorable little Bunny," he mumbled to himself.

"Um…"

He turned around to see the little girl.

She shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"What is it?"

"Um, I…I wanted to tell you…" Her face was a bright red. "This has been the best day of my life." She said timidly.

He smiled.

"Mines too."

She brightens. "Really?"

He raises his hand to her.

"Let's go play. How 'bout dolls? Or chess, maybe?" He smiled.

She blinks.

"Um, okay sir." She said, shyly taking his hand.

They walked back to the room hand in hand.

She was his: her body, her soul, and now her loyalty. Her fate was in his hands.

He looked down at the little girl. She was so tiny but in his hands she's be so powerful.

He squeezed her tiny hand tighter as they walked. She blinked, looked up at him. She stared at him for a while then smiled.

She will be his weapon to ending the world.

-Fin-


End file.
